2009 News
November 2009 November 22nd 2009 Last night was the last night of The Darling Buds of May, and from all reports the show was another success, with the audiences seeming to love every performance. Of course, Stage-Door is never one to rest on it's laurels and as such rehersals for the next show will be underway within a matter of days. The Unexpected Guest will be directed by John Covey and the first readings will be taking place on Wednesday November 25th at the usual place. September 2009 September 18th 2009 The official picks have been made for the Stage-Door shows of 2010. Hot off the heels of The Darling Buds of May, John Covey returns to the company to direct The Unexpected Guest in April. A mere eight weeks afterwards Stage-Door will be back in the theatre once more with Micki Darbyshire directing the comedy play That's Life running in the last week of June. The final show of the year, a little later than usual will be Half a Sixpence. Even more exciting, is that it is the brand new arangement of the classic musical, featuring nine new musical numbers. It's going to be a hot year for Stage-Door and we hope you'll all be there with us. August 2009 August 2nd 2009 It's Another Swing Thing has finally finished it's run at the Windmill Theatre as off yesterday, but Stage-Door are already working hard to prepare their next masterpiece, The Darling Buds of May. If you're interested in taking part, the auditions will be taking place next Wednesday, August 5th and Monday August 10th. The show will be directed by Carol Davis and for a little bit of information about the show itself check out the brand new page for the show by following the link above. Not only that, but news is starting to roll in about the fantastic shows we'll have lined up next year. It's been officially announced that our first show of the year will be That's Life, a comedy set in an old peoples home that will be directed by Micki Darbyshire, and be performed in the spring of 2010. Our Summer show is yet to be confirmed, although there are a couple of rumours flying around as to what it may be. As for our end of year musical, I can announce that it has been decided upon, but not yet announced as the last few details need to be sorted out. However I can inform you that it'll be another chance for Stage-Door to prove itself by being the first local company to perform it. More details will be posted as soon as they are available so keep your eyes on this site. August 1st 2009 As publicised in the Littlehampton Gazette this week, Stage-Door picked up the National Operatic and Dramatic Associations south-east regional award for excellence last month for the outstanding production of Move over Mrs. Markham. The award was presented to Tony Makey shows Director and Micki Darbyshire member and member of the Mrs. Markham cast by Jose Harrison, the regions NODA rep. This is another outstanding achievement for Stage-Door and continues to prove the company are at the top of their field, with many many great shows yet to come. July 2009 July 26th 2009 It's Another Swing Thing opens this week at the Windmill Theatre. To pre book your tickets call the Windmill Theatre Box Office on 01903 722224, if the last show is anything to go by the tickets will fly out the door quick so make sure you book ahead to avoid disapointment. Expect to see more information on the show uploaded to the sight as the week progresses. May 2009 May 3rd 2009 Move over Mrs. Markham is now completed, and with it it's page has been updated, along with the awards page. Everyone who came to see the show went away laughing, and there were no obvious unhappy statements. As soon as the reviews see print, they too will be added to the site. Rehersals for Another Swing Thing will be starting from Wednesday May 7th. April 2009 March 2009 March 10th 2009 Show pages are now almost complete, only Hello Dolly, Off the Hook and Death by Fatal Murder are now to be completed. Also a page for Stage-Door history has been added, and one for the Stage-Door best performance award. Jamie Griffith's now has a bio page, and the NODA review for Oliver! has been put on the Oliver! page March 7th 2009 Page updates. New pages added for Annie get your Gun, Charlie's Aunt, Glitz '98 and My Fair Lady March 5th 2009 More new pages. Pages written up for Outside Edge, Fiddler on the Roof and Five Blue Haired Ladies sitting on a Green Park Bench. March 5th 2009 New pages uploaded for It's a Swing Thing, And then there were none, When we are married, Celebration and Move over Mrs. Markham. Also updated the show list to include 'Let's Celebrate' the 2004 Windmill Celebration. New images uploaded for the show pages, as well as a cast image from the Swing section of Celebration. March 4th 2009 Wiki pages have been added now for both Useless and Blue Remembered Hills, completeing the show list for 2008. Look for 2007 updates coming soon! March 3rd 2009 Stage-door Wikipedia pages for Oliver and 'Allo 'Allo are now up and running. More pages will be added soon! March 2nd 2009 Rehersals are now well underway for the latest show, Move over Mrs. Markham. The show looks to be another instant Stage-door classic, directed by Tony Makey, fresh off the bat from his recent directorial debut in 'Allo 'Allo last year. March 2nd 2009 The Stage-door wikipedia is now on-line